Why'd You Come In Here Lookin Like That?
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: An idea I got while listening to the song and I was bored. Addicentric


**A/N:** Ok so this is what happens when I get bored, I write more stories when I really shouldn't I have so many unfished ones lol. Ok this idea came to me while I was listening to the song Why'd You Come In Here Lookin' Like That by Dolly Parton, it's really good you should listen to it.

Thanks to Beth (McAddek) for beting you rock hun!

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own them? Think again, but i am getting an army together to take over SHondaland and bring Addek back if you want to join.

**

* * *

****Why'd You Come In Here Lookin' Like That?**

_Why'd You Come In Here Lookin' Like That_  
_Why'd you come in here lookin' like that_

_In your cowboy boots and your painted-on jeans_

_All decked out like a cowgirl's dream_

_Why'd you come in here looking like that_

Addison gawped as the guy entered the café. He was gorgeous! Stunning even! He was the image of a perfect guy that girls would dream up, in perfect tight fitting jeans and a shirt that fitted perfectly over his muscled chest. She wondered how he was still allowed to walk the streets. He made every girl go weak at the knees. Addison grabbed the counter for support as he made towards her, smiling a charming smile.

_Here comes my baby_

_Draggin' my heart behind_

_He's drivin' me crazy_

_Who says love is blind_

_He's got a wanderin' eye and a travelin' mind_

_Big ideas and a little behind_

_Out with a different woman every night_

_But I remember when he was mine_

Addison watched him smile at every girl he passed, she could remember when he used to smile that smile at her, but he probably smiled it at other girls at the same time as smiling it at her. All what he had said to her he had probably said to other girls. At first she had been upset when they parted, but now she didn't care, any girl could have him. He didn't make her go weak at the knees any more. He had a different girl every night, what did she care now?

_Why'd you come in here lookin' like that_

_In your high heeled boots and your painted-on jeans_

_All decked out like a cowgirl's dream_

_Waltzing right in here lookin' like that_

_Why'd you come in here lookin' like that_

_When you could stop traffic in a gunney sack_

_Why you're almost givin' me a heart attack_

_When you waltz right in here lookin' like that_

He stopped to chat up a girl on his way to the counter. The girl giggled and agreed to whatever he had offered Addison remembered the time he had first asked her out. She thought she was going to have a heart attack, she had been asked out by the most stunning man she had ever met. But she soon realized that he was just interested in getting into every woman's pants. Addison wished he hadn't walked in like he had.

_I just can't stand it_

_To see him on the town_

_He's out slow dancing_

_With every girl around_

_I'm a softhearted woman he's a hardheaded man_

_And he's gonna make me feel just as bad as he can_

_He's got himself a mean streak a half a mile wide_

_But now he's dancing on this heart of mine_

Who was she kidding? She still loved him. She always had and always would. He overly flirted with each woman on purpose just to make her mad. He could see it in her eyes. Addison watched as he bent down and whispered something in the girls' ear, who once again nodded, looked in her direction then whispered something back. Addison could see the other girls she was sat with look at her with jealously. He smiled then straightened up. Addison could feel her blood starting to boil.

_Why'd you come in here lookin' like that_

_In your high heeled boots and your painted-on jeans_

_All decked out like a cowgirl's dream_

_Why's you come in here lookin' like that_

_Why'd you come in here lookin' like that_

_In your high heeled boots and your painted-on jeans_

_All decked out like a cowgirl's dream_

_Why'd you come in here lookin' like that_

Slowly he made his way towards the counter, winking and smiling at women as he passed. He was doing it all on purpose just to annoy her. She could see his muscles through his shirt, and her knees started to go weak. She was always trying to convince herself that she didn't love him anymore. Her knuckles were turning white from the grip she had on the counter. Finally he made it to the counter and smiled at her. Addison felt like she was about to collapse.

_Why'd you come in here lookin' like that_

_When you could stop traffic in a gunney sack_

_Why you're almost givin' me a heart attack_

_When you waltz right in here lookin' like that_

_Why'd you come in here lookin' like that_

He walked behind the counter and stood on her side just looking at her. Addison had no idea what he was doing. She opened her mouth to ask but was stopped as his mouth came crashing down onto hers. His tongue fought against hers and he lent her back. One of his hands behind her neck the other at her waist supporting her from falling. Once the need for air became too much they pulled apart and he let her get her bearing before he took his hands away. Addison looked up into his eyes and she could see it all.

"Derek…" He placed his finger on her mouth and guided her out of the café and back to their place, where he made a promise to never let her go.

_Why'd You Come In Here Lookin' Like That_

* * *

_A/N: So what did you all think? Please review I'll love you for ever. And if you want to join my army to take over shondaland let me know!_


End file.
